1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus provided with a detecting function for a jam of a recording paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a printing apparatus as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-259064. In the printing apparatus, when a jam of a recording paper sheet occurs in a transport route during a copy operation in which an image is printed onto the recording paper sheet based on image data read from a document, only the operation in the transport route is stopped. However, scanning of the document is continued, and the image data read from the document is stored in a RAM. In the printing apparatus, when the jam of the recording paper sheet is cleared, the image data on a page in which printed-output (printout) is discontinued due to the jam of the recording paper sheet is read from the RAM. Then, the printout operation is resumed based on the image data read from the RAM.
However, even if the jam of the recording paper sheet is cleared by a user, the jam of the recording paper sheet occurs again and again in the transport route in some cases. In such a case, even if the jam of the recording paper sheet is cleared by the user, unless any of printing conditions such as a type of the recording paper sheet, a paper tray to be used, a printing mode to be executed (i.e. a single-sided printing or a double-sided printing), etc., is changed, the jam of the recording paper sheet is more likely to recur in the transport route. For example, in a case that the jam of the recording paper sheet often occurs during printing on a thick paper sheet, even if the jam of the recording paper sheet is cleared, the jam of the recording paper sheet is more likely to recur, unless, for example, the type of the recording paper sheet is changed from the thick paper sheet to a regular paper sheet. Accordingly, a problem arises such that, the jam of the recording paper sheet occurs in the printing based on a printing job having a high occurrence rate of the jam of the recording paper sheet, and the printing based on a printing job having a low occurrence rate of the jam of the recording paper sheet is made to wait.